The Glass Maze
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: Howard and Vince stumble upon the Glass Maze and are thrown into a race for the exit - and life. Possible horror
1. Prologue

**A short start but this is just a sort of teaser/tester scene. It's going to be a horror - or I'm going to try and make it a horror - and was sparked after re-reading Nightmare Demons and wanting to write some gory stuff because my mind is warped!  
So... I hope you enjoy this, not sure how many chapters there will be but they will be longer than this one but I'm not promising that!**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned the Boosh and never will.**

**Right then, bin it or carry on?**

Prologue

His footsteps pounded along the floor, his reflection looking up at him from beneath his bare and sore feet. The delicate ground cracked with each hammering step he took, he vainly watched his reflection run either side of him as he twisted round corners and thundered down long passageways always clutching at the tiny glass trinket box in the palm of his hand. It's corners digging and slicing into his skin spilling tiny drops of blood onto it's smooth lid and intricate pattern, he kept it hidden well but now its owner wanted it back, whoever that was.

Suddenly he heard another set of panicking footsteps mirror his own but they were louder, the feet were hidden in shoes and not many things wore shoes in the maze. He ran gasping for air, he drew in lung fulls and almost screamed them all back out when he rounded a corner and collided with his best friend who was equally panicked and looked frightfully annoyed.

"Where the hell did you go?" He demanded in a loud stern voice but he couldn't reply to his friend, instead he grasped the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him down a passage to the left which was lined with more mirrors that shone and dazzled in the light from the stars above. His feet were aching and his limbs were shaking, he couldn't relax his hand for fear of losing the precious box that sat there even though the pain was growing up his arm. Little mumbles of discomfort rushed from his lips and over the noise of their footsteps even his friend noticed and gripped at his shoulder tight with an equally trembling hand then uttered two simple words; "Drop it." But he shook his head, he couldn't, it wouldn't let him, it felt like it had welded itself to his hand, "It's not a suggestion Vince! Leave it behind, you don't need it!" Again he shook his head and carried on drawing in a deep breath and pushing his legs further and faster, he needed to escape the Maze, maybe then the pain would stop. Maybe then they'd stop being chased and he'd be safe.

His ankle seemed to collapse on himself and he tumbled toward the glass floor, his friend quickly grasped at the back of his white and blue striped pyjamas to break his fall and prevent the ground from cracking. His fist clenching the box smashed into the mirrored floor leaving red spider web cracks behind, his knees thudded onto the surface with a dull thud. Without a moments hesitation he was pulled up to his feet and screamed at to keep running, and he did. He tightened the muscles in his hand, winced at the pain that followed and pushed his body to the limits.

Anything to escape the Glass Maze.


	2. One person's junk

**First chapter which basically sets the scene so the next chapter will be a bit more adventurous and more exciting.  
If anyone is interested, the description of the sky in here is inspired by Yayoi Kusama's installation called 'Gleaming lights of the Souls' Google it or search 'Liverpool Biennial' and find her on the artist's page.**

**It's basically a chamber you walk in, it's amazing! I want it as my bedroom tbh, anyway moving on. Disclaimer: Never have never will own! **

**xxx **

**One person's junk is another person's treasure**

The banging had only lasted for a few seconds but that kind of noise never came from Vince's bedroom, he never did DIY and always avoided it leaving it to someone else to do. That's why Howard had folded the newspaper and ventured over to his room entering without knocking to find the silly vain electro poof dressed in pyjamas and staring at his own reflection in a mirror he had never seen before.

"Howard, hey!" He grinned stupidly into the mirror at Howard's reflection then spun on the spot to face him, "What d'you think? Hung it myself an' everythin'!"

"Do you really need another mirror though?"

"But this one is genius! Check out the glass frame with the pattern engraved in it." And he did, he examined the fine etching along the frame that surrounded the reflective surface. It was quite beautiful but also looked terribly expensive, he dreaded asking but had to anyway.

"Go on, how much?"

"This woman said she was throwing it out, told her I'd take it off her hands so she charged me ten euros. Bargain!" The younger man grinned again and this time Howard smiled back slightly before turning back to look at the pretty patterns on the frame.

"So why are you dressed in your pyjamas then?" Vince shrugged clearly not liking the subject being changed from his brand new glamorous mirror.

"Comfy aren't they?"

"To sleep in."

"Well I din't go out dressed like this." He muttered while twirling a strand of hair around his fingers, "Isn't it pretty?" He grinned foolishly and Howard only sighed and turned to leave, Vince carried on; "It's strange, I haven't needed to polish it since I bought it. It's like it just stays clean." He lifted a hand to the surface to touch it, "It sort of... Sparkles." Howard turned toward Vince and his dream like tone of voice and watched as the white and blue pyjama clad man's hand sunk into the mirror followed almost in a sleepwalk like state by the rest of his body.

"Vince! What the hell!" He managed to grasp a handful of the pyjamas but was sucked in after his best friend, air suddenly rushed past his ears creating whistling noises, all around him were shinny reflected surfaces, he found himself watching his own reflection fall with him.

In the palm of his sweating hand was still a handful of soft cotton material but when he looked down he couldn't see Vince, his best friend was gone but he could still feel the weight of him tugging down on his outstretched arm. He tried to shout out, his voice echoed nosily around the mirrored chamber he was free falling in until finally he landed with a thump onto a soft pile of something. Pyjamas.

He was greeted with an unfriendly grumble of 'Get off!' before being pushed away by Vince, as he rolled away his reflection watched him on the ground and on the walls, the two men stood up while twisting on the spot and starring at the mirrors surrounding them.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Dunno but I could get used to this." Vince grinned and immediately started fiddling about with his hair putting the strands back into place.

"Vince! Watch out." He pushed his friend away from a jagged patch of floor where large cracks in the mirrored surface had spider webbed it's way toward the walls on either side. Vince glanced down finally being pulled away from his reflection only to see it again distorted in the cracked pattern, with his mouth forming the shape of an 'O' he quickly hopped on one foot checking his bare sole then the other.

"It's okay, I haven't cut them." He mumbled while slowly placing his foot back down onto the cool ground, "Did we do that? When we fell in here?"

"I think so." Howard swallowed glancing around their surroundings, there wasn't much, just long passageways of mirrored walls and floors, "We just need to be careful. The whole place is made of glass."

"Yeah I can see that Howard."

"Oh really? Didn't think you could see past your own reflection." Vince starred up at his best friend with wide eyes while twisting a handful of his cotton top in his hands, "No, I didn't mean that."

"Course you didn't." He mumbled back and breaking eye contact, "What do we do now?" His voice was soft and almost a whisper as he pressed his back to the icy cold mirrored wall and slid down it to the floor. His head flopped back onto it cooling his neat hair, "Wow, look at the ceiling." Over their heads was a huge blanket of glittering stars all shining different colours like tiny fairy lights, the sky was pitch black and directly above was a large orb of swirling white light that Vince thought resembled a moon. The lights flickered all one colour and turned a shade of neon lime then suddenly danced and burst into several colours before settling back into an electric blue for a short while, "That's amazing." Vince's voice drifted back into a dreamy soft tone as his eyes rolled over the beautiful scene above their heads, the white orb in the sky softly turned a pink colour as it danced and swivelled above like a disco ball.

"Vince come on, we need to get out of here."

"Can't we just stay and watch the sky?"

"You can see it wherever you go I think, come on." Howard tugged at the sleeve of Vince's pyjamas and pulled the fascinated young man up, together they ventured down the glass passageways slowly twisting left and right.

"Howard, where are we?" Vince finally asked after breaking contact with the sky lights for the first time since they had begun walking, Howard had had to steer him around corners while he watched the colours flick through the rainbow.

"I don't know, I think we're in a maze."

"It's like a funfair, like the halls of mirrors you get. I love it here." Howard didn't reply, instead he starred ahead at the smooth mirrored walls and listened to the clicks his shoes made on the ground compared to the soft pads Vince's bare feet made.


End file.
